


Life Is A Dream

by Leloi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Challenge fic, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamsharing, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omicron Ceti III, Pon Farr, Sex Pollen, T'hy'la, This Side of Paradise Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The transporter finished its cycle.  Those assembled in the transporter room to greet the one who had sent the distress signal gasped in surprise at the sight.  The person on the pad was naked and kneeling with their back to the room.  No transporter malfunction had ever materialized anyone without their clothing.</p><p>At that moment Commander Spock and Captain Kirk entered, eager to aid their new arrival.  </p><p>The person on the pad stood up and turned around to face the room, revealing that he was indeed male, wearing nothing more than a smile and a wrist cuff.  “Hello!”  Oddly he did not seem surprised about his state of undress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a challenge fic. Someone suggested that Jack Harkness might fit into the Star Trek Universe. I also re-watched "This Side of Paradise" and decided it needed a reboot retelling. 
> 
> I started this on December 27th and realized it needed to be finished today.
> 
> Thank you, Leonard Nimoy. You've given many a fan something to write about. LLAP

The transporter finished its cycle. Those assembled in the transporter room to greet the one who had sent the distress signal gasped in surprise at the sight. The person on the pad was naked and kneeling with their back to the room. No transporter malfunction had ever materialized anyone without their clothing.

At that moment Commander Spock and Captain Kirk entered, eager to aid their new arrival. 

The person on the pad stood up and turned around to face the room, revealing that he was indeed male, wearing nothing more than a smile and a wrist cuff. “Hello!” Oddly he did not seem surprised about his state of undress.

Kirk found his voice first. “Greetings. Welcome to the Enterprise.”

“Enterprise?” The man frowned and looked down at his cuff. “What year is this?”

Kirk shook his head. “It is Earth year 2267.”

“2267?” The man looked around the room. “Interesting. This is a ship of some kind?”

“A starship. When are you from?” Kirk had an idea that they were dealing with someone who belonged in a different time period. 

“51st century.” The man grinned. His penis twitched. The Starfleet officers did their best not to notice. “So… Starfleet? Am I right? United Federation of Planets? Seek out new life?” The man stepped off the pad and crossed the floor to look at the transporter controls, winking at the officer on duty before stepping up to the captain and commander. “Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Captain James Kirk… And this is my first officer, Commander Spock.”

“Pleasure.” Jack grinned, noticing Spock’s ears. “Vulcan? I once helped a stranded Vulcan merchant during his Time. It was very enlightening.”

Spock’s ear tips turned a faint shade of green.

Kirk turned to one of the crewman at the transporter. “Can one of you get our guest something to wear?”

Hastily one crewman left the transporter room.

“If you are a time traveler perhaps we should limit your interaction with my crew. Temporal Prime Directive…”

“That’s no fun.” Jack commented. “I promise I will not tell any of your crew when I am from.” At that moment the crewman returned with clothing from the nearest replicator. Jack took the clothes with a smile to the crewman that made the crewman blush. The time traveler dressed as if he had no concern of anyone seeing him.

“It is for their safety as well as your own.” Kirk answered, careful to keep his eyes away from the dressing time traveler. 

“I will require a little help getting my ride running again. Don’t worry. Its technology is all 22nd century.”

“Perhaps I can be of some assistance.” Spock stated.

“Thank you! I would like that.” Jack gushed.

Kirk found a hint of resentment deep in his gut but chose to ignore it. “Very well… The sooner we can help our guest on his way, the better.” And with that he left the transporter room, trusting Spock to set up whatever Jack Harkness needed.

^.~

It wasn’t long before Kirk began to notice a change in morale with the crew. Crew members were giggly and happy as he encountered them in the hallways. “Is there something in the air?” Kirk mused as he watched his bridge crew bubble with excitement. 

The captain found the reason for their excitement quite by accident.

He found Spock and Harkness in the turbolift together. That in itself should not be odd. Spock was to help Harkness with his ship. What made the captain stop and stare was that the time traveler had Spock’s fingers in his mouth. The Vulcan stared at the time traveler as if Kirk had not stepped into the lift. His eyes were focused on where his fingers disappeared into Jack Harkness’ mouth. “At ease…” Kirk breathed.

Kirk’s words seemed to draw Spock out of whatever spell he had been under. Hastily he pulled his fingers from Harkness’ lips and hid them behind his back, his ears and cheeks flushed green. 

“Captain Harkness… Would you happen to know why my crew has been acting odd lately?” Kirk asked quietly.

“Odd? In what way?” Harkness asked carefully.

“Morale has lifted… They walk around almost gleeful. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

Harkness shrugged. 

“Commander Spock?” Kirk queried.

Spock broke out of his daze and glanced at his captain. “Yes, captain?”

“How much longer until the repairs on our guest’s ship are completed?”

“That is hard to say.” Spock answered almost distractedly.

“Give me your best guess.”

“This is my fault.” Harkness interrupted them. “I have been a distraction on our dear Vulcan… And the rest of the crew.”

“I find that a little difficult to believe…” Kirk started.

“Trust me, captain. I am quite capable of distracting everyone around me. I can’t help it.” Harkness gave a helpless shrug and a grin. “Charm… Charisma… Raw sexual magnetism.”

Kirk looked to his embarrassed commander to the time traveler. “You have been… With my crew?”

“Many of them, yeah.”

Kirk stared at the Vulcan, watching him desperately try to control himself. Suddenly a feeling of pure betrayal rushed through him and he swatted at the lift button, forcing it to open even though it was not his deck. Careful to keep his composure, he kept all his anger in his balled fists as he walked down the hall, away from the turbolift. Although he didn’t intend it he had somehow ended up on the same deck as the medical bay and he directed his sulking steps to the doors.

“Afternoon, Jim.” McCoy greeted before noticing the scowl on the captain’s face. “Is there a problem?”

“Captain Jack Harkness.” Kirk answered.

McCoy looked down at the floor as his cheeks bloomed red with embarrassment.

“Oh no… Not you too, Bones.” Kirk backed away, the feeling of betrayal morphing into despair. Had the man taken his entire crew?

“He came in for a medical scan and the next thing I know he was naked and…”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Kirk answered, annoyed. 

“There is something absolutely odd about that man’s character that makes everyone want to throw themselves at him. It’s like what you have… But more.”

Kirk made a face at that observation. “It is nothing like what I have!”

“He has the charm.”

“Yeah? Well my charm doesn’t get me everyone I smile at!” Kirk fumed. “For instance I’ve never been with you! Or Uhura! Or Scotty! Or even Spock!”

“He’s been with Spock?” McCoy asked in surprise.

“He’s like a walking sex pollen plant!” Kirk groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. “How do I stop it?”

“Do you want to stop it?” McCoy asked quietly.

“He’s distracting. And he doesn’t belong here.” Kirk answered, leaning against the wall. “Remember what happened the last time my crew faced a flower pollen…”

“Yes, but that was mutiny. We don’t plan on leaving you. At least I don’t think so.”

Kirk sighed and shook his head. “Someone has to fix his ship so he can leave. Everyone else is distracted by his charm. I suppose it’s up to me.” And with that Kirk left the med bay before McCoy could protest and headed to shuttle bay where Harkness’ ship was waiting for repairs. 

Of course before Kirk joined Starfleet he had been a decent repairman. Growing up with an absent mother and an abusive step-father his only escape had been alcohol and working at the local garage. James T. Kirk knew a thing or two about how things were put together. He put this knowledge to use as he worked on the time traveler’s ship.

It was there, under the time traveler’s ship, that Spock found him several hours later. “Captain?”

Kirk finished tightening the loose connection before acknowledging his first officer. “I’m busy right now, Spock.”

The Vulcan squatted down and looked under the ship. “I believe I gave you the wrong impression earlier… In the turbolift.”

“Spock… It is none of my concern who you are with.” Kirk answered as he reached for another tool to pretend that he was busier than he actually was.

“Can I assist you?”

“No… I’m almost done with this part.” Kirk answered, fiddling with the wiring.

“I am not with Jack Harkness.” Spock stated. “The only time he ever touched me was in the turbolift when he took my fingers into his mouth.”

Kirk’s grip on the tool shifted and it banged against the metal frame of the housing. “Spock… Please…”

“It upset you to see it. It was an action unbecoming of an officer. I apologize.” 

“I told you it’s none of my concern. You can be with whomever you want! It doesn’t matter, Spock…” Kirk was near frantic, desperately wanting the conversation to end. 

“It matters, Jim.”

Kirk felt a tingle at the base of his spine. Very rarely did Spock call him by his first name. That was usually something only Spock’s older counterpart called him. “Spock… I’m busy right now. Can we talk about it later? Maybe after this ship is repaired and our guest gone?”

“He has asked me to go with him.”

Kirk froze. For a long moment it felt like his lungs had forgotten how to work and he lay there, staring up at wiring. Above him he could sense the weight of the ship. If something gave out he would be instantly crushed and killed. The thought made the desperate to get out of the confining space. It was like the mission with the flower pollen all over again. Spock wanted to leave him. Once again he was being marooned on Delta Vega, abandoned and frozen. Managing to crawl out with only a few bruises to his shoulder and thigh, he stood up and stared down at where he had been, taking deep breaths. “You’re leaving?”

“He asked me to join him.” Spock answered simply.

Kirk’s fingers lost all sensation and he heard the tool he had been holding clatter to the floor. It echoed with a metallic clang. Swallowing hard, he stared down at Spock’s shoes although the world seemed to tilt and spin. “I… I don’t feel so well.” And with that he stumbled off in the direction of the med bay although he had no intention of stopping there. His footsteps took a roundabout path to his cabin and he stumbled in, falling face down onto the bed. The last thing he remembered was a memory from the meld on Delta Vega. A much older Spock whispered, “I would never leave you, Jim.” And with the last moment of consciousness James Kirk thought about how much of a liar a certain Vulcan could be.

^.~

He was running on Delta Vega… Running for his life. But no matter how fast he ran the ice cave wasn’t getting any closer. Behind him he could hear the beast that chased him. Over and over his mind repeated, “Spock left me here to die!” Looking back over his shoulder he saw how close the beast was and then… And then he fell into the ice cave. 

“Are you alright, captain?” Jack Harkness asked as he reached down to pull Kirk closer to the fire. “Nothing broken?”

“I’m fine… I’m…” But Kirk was keenly aware that he was missing his clothing. Really he should be frozen by being naked in an ice cave, but he felt comfortable.

Harkness gave him an assessing look, his eyes lingering on his waist for just a moment longer. “Let’s see what I have…” Quickly he got up and started undressing, shedding a greatcoat.

“But then you will freeze.” Kirk commented as the coat fell into his lap.

“Maybe… But I won’t die.” Harkness answered, helping Kirk to put on the coat.

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t die. I’m… Immortal.” Harkness answered. “If I am killed I come back to life.”

“I came back to life…” Kirk breathed, staring at the fire. 

“In my timeline I was the one to die.” Old Spock approached the fire and stared down at Kirk. “I did what I had to do. Without me he would have died.”

“Who?” Harkness asked.

“His T’hy’la.” Kirk answered for Old Spock.

“You know that word?” Old Spock asked. His eyes filled with a gleam.

“You told me that word… Here. On Delta Vega.” Kirk looked around and frowned. “I’m dreaming, aren’t I?”

Spock shrugged and sat down next to Kirk. “There is something you need to work out.”

“Spock doesn’t have a T’hy’la.” Kirk whispered as he stared into the fire.

“Why would you say that?” Spock asked.

“Because he’s going off with him… Captain Wonderful.” Absently he indicated Jack Harkness. “Although if he’s immortal I can understand why. Vulcans live longer lifespans. What does he want with a… A mortal human who can easily die?”

“That is not fair to Spock, Jim.” Old Spock sighed and reached out to touch Kirk’s hand.

Kirk closed his eyes and relished the feather soft touch of the old Vulcan. “I found them making out in the turbolift.”

“Jealous?” Spock chuckled softly, lightly touching Kirk’s face with his fingertips. His middle finger lightly traced Kirk’s lips and Kirk opened his mouth to suckle on the finger. The old Vulcan gasped in surprise and grunted as he wrapped his free arm around Kirk’s back, snuggling closer. “Doing this?”

Kirk released Spock’s finger. “I know what that does to you… And he allowed it in the turbolift!”

Spock wrapped his arms around Kirk and pulled him into his lap, holding him tightly against him. “Ashayam…”

“He doesn’t want me.”

Immediately the dream shifted and Kirk found himself standing in front of all the cadets while wearing only his command shirt. In the center of the room was a toilet and he did have to go to the bathroom. Somehow he knew the only available toilet was the one where everyone could watch him. But before Kirk could reach it he came face to face with young Spock… The Spock of his own timeline.

Spock stared at Kirk with an openly hungry look. And Kirk soon realized that his shirt was gone and he was completely naked in front of everyone. Spock reached for him and he could feel the eyes of everyone in the room as Spock squeezed his buttocks.

“Spock…” Kirk whimpered, feeling torn between the humiliation of being seduced in front of an audience and really very turned on by the way Spock touched him. “I’m not really T’hy’la… Am I?”

“No.” Spock answered and dropped Kirk to the ground. “That is not a word you should use without full understanding of what it means.” They were standing on Omicron Ceti III. Nearby one of the strange flowers leaned towards them as of ready to discharge its euphoric pollen. “I do not have a T’hy’la.”

Leila Kalomi appeared and wrapped her arms around Spock. “Come along, Spock. If your captain doesn’t want to be one of us…”

Jack Harkness appeared and wrapped his arm around Spock’s shoulders, leading both the Vulcan and woman away.

“Spock… No!” Kirk felt the betrayal of that moment all over again. Abandoned by the crew, betrayed by Spock and McCoy. 

Warm, soft arms wrapped around him. The familiar voice of a Spock from a different timeline whispered in his ear. “Wake up, Ashayam. Wake…”

^.~

“Up! Wake up, Jim!”

Kirk opened his eyes and looked at the man standing over him. It wasn’t Old Spock, it was Bones. “What are you doing here?”

“Spock informed me that you claimed to feel unwell and went to pay me a visit… Except I never saw you. So I’m here to check up on you. You are supposed to go on duty in two hours but I have half a mind to put you on medical rest.”

“There’s nothing wrong with me.” Kirk sighed and rolled onto his back. “Stop waving your tricorder at me.”

Bones put away his medical tricorder and stared at his captain as if afraid he was about to sprout a second head. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong!” Kirk answered, annoyed.

“And I’m Queen Cleopatra.”

“Harkness asked Spock to go with him.”

“Is that all?” Bones rolled his eyes and began to put away all of his equipment, including two hyposprays.

“It’s like Omicron Ceti III… But worse.”

“We aren’t leaving you, Jim.” Bones responded as he finished with his equipment. “This isn’t a mutiny. It’s just a little… Recreational fun. It gets the blood pumping and the endorphins rushing. No one is leaving because of it.”

“He asked Spock to go with him!”

“Do you really think Spock will leave us?”

“He left us before… With Leila. Uhura was pissed. They broke up afterwards.”

“This isn’t Omicron Ceti III.” Bones reassured his captain. “Your vitals are a little off. I want you to take a half shift instead of a full one.”

“But Bones…” Kirk protested.

McCoy gave him a look that made it clear there would be no arguing. “Rest.”

^.~

Kirk opened his eyes to find himself staring up at a rocky ceiling. Torchlight created patterns and he looked around, his body lay on a table in a cavern. Around him he could hear aliens chanting something but the universal translator did not translate for him. Looking down he found himself naked and spread eagle upon the table, his wrists and ankles bound. Movement drew his attention to a corner of the cave where he saw someone he recognized. Spock stood, staring at a human. Both were naked and Spock could not take his eyes from the man. When the man turned to look at the table Kirk realized it was Jack Harkness.

“I burn…” Spock moaned, adjusting himself against the human. 

“I know what you need.” Harkness answered and walked backwards towards the table Kirk was bound to, guiding the Vulcan towards him.

Spock prowled across the room, deep in Plak Tow. His cock was hard and leaking oily lubricant, ready for mating. 

Kirk desperately tried to escape his bonds, eyeing the two that approached his table without even noticing his presence.

Harkness sat on the edge of the table near Kirk’s foot and reached for the Vulcan. “I will never die, Spock. You will never lose me.”

Spock made some sort of predatory growl and reached for the human. “Parted but never apart…”

Frantically Kirk struggled, kicking and tugging at his bonds, unable to speak or scream… Ignored by the two who mounted the table and began to brutally fuck. Their movements caused the table to shake, each stroke punctuated by a feral growl of a Vulcan in primal coitus.

“Jim… Be at peace.” A familiar voice whispered. A warm, soft hand touched Kirk’s arm and the human stilled, looking up at the ancient Vulcan. “This is a dream, Jim.”

“Spock…” Kirk whispered, staring up at the wrinkled, old face. 

“Peace, Ashayam…” Spock whispered, gently wiping the tears from Kirk’s eyes with his thumbs. “It is only a dream.”

“A dream?” Kirk echoed. But he could still see the same rocky ceiling as before. If it was a dream then why didn’t it change with that knowledge?

“Jim… You must focus your mind.” Old Spock murmured as his lips touched Kirk’s forehead. “This is only a dream. These are your fears and insecurities. Clear your mind, Ashayam. This is not really happening.”

Kirk shut his eyes and concentrated on the sensation of the Vulcan’s lips upon his skin. In the back of his mind he knew they were not really there, but the idea helped him focus. Eventually the chanting diminished and Kirk opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his own cabin. Old Spock wasn’t there. Kirk moved his arms and legs, happy to know they were free of whatever binding they had been in from the dream. With a wearied eye he looked to the chronometer and found it had only been two hours since McCoy had woken him. His shift was starting. That thought created a panic in him before he remembered that McCoy had put him on rest for a half shift. With a sigh he got up and went to the head for a shower and a shave.

^.~

Omicron Ceti III was supposed to be a normal mission. They were asked to retrieve the remains of the colony that had gone there. The radiation levels detected in the area meant that they all would be dead… Except they weren’t. It came as a complete shock that the colony was found alive. Their animals were all missing but the colonists survived and were healthy with no side effects from the radiation. They refused to leave and it seemed the colony was idealistic. Spock was the first to abandon his post. One of the colonists had been a classmate in his biology course at Starfleet. It wasn’t long before he followed her everywhere she went. 

Other crew started to abandon their post. Many found companions with the colonists. Some found companions amongst themselves. But they didn’t want to leave the planet or return to their posts. 

Kirk found Spock and Leila together under a tree. Spock was almost completely out of uniform and she had lost her blouse. And to make matters worse Uhura was with Kirk when they found the couple. Uhura, to her professional credit, held it together as Kirk chastised Spock for activity unbecoming of an officer. Spock politely told him to go to hell.

Uhura excused herself and hurried off to do what she had beamed down to do, leaving Kirk alone with the couple. 

“Spock… You can’t mean that.”

Spock blinked up at him. “I formally resign my commission. You will leave me here on the planet.”

Something wrenched in Kirk’s heart. The promise of an epic friendship and true fidelity promised by an ancient Vulcan was quickly slipping through his fingers. “T’hy’la…”

Spock blinked, a look of surprise on his normally stoic face. “That is not a word you should know…”

“T’hy’la… Please?” Kirk begged softly, seeing the look of recognition return to Spock’s eyes where there had been vacancy.

Leila grew impatient under Spock’s body and reached down to touch something that immediately returned his attention to her. “Spock… I want you.”

Spock kissed her, ignoring Kirk.

Kirk returned to the Enterprise, surprised at the number of crew that were lined up to go down to the planet. Soon the ship was empty of all but him and he was heartbroken and alone.

It was there Old Spock found Kirk, making his monthly call to his favorite starship captain. Surprise passed over his features as he looked around the empty bridge. “Jim… Where are your crew?”

“Gone…” Kirk answered, glancing about at the vacant chairs. 

“Where are you, Jim?”

“Why?” Kirk asked. 

“The planet you orbit… What is it called?”

“Omicron Ceti III.” Kirk answered. “Are you planning on sending a rescue party for me?”

“If it comes to that, yes!” Spock answered. “Jim, listen to me… The planet has flowers. Their pollen is affecting your crew. You must get them back.”

“It’s too late for that, Spock. They are all on the planet.”

“Call down for Spock. Have him beam aboard. Tell him you need help with some supplies that will be inaccessible once you beam down. Tell him you plan to join them.”

“What will that do? He doesn’t want to be here. He found some woman… Leila.”

“Strong emotion can break the pollen’s hold. You must make him angry… Passionate… Something, anything! Keep at him until the pollen is out of his system. He will help you get the crew back.”

“But he’s happy…” Kirk shook his head.

“James T. Kirk… I give you 24 hours to do this. If I do not hear back from you in that time then I will send a rescue vessel to extract you.”

Kirk knew he could not win against the stubborn old Vulcan once his mind was made up. “Flower pollen, you say?”

“My counterpart is not in his right mind. He does not love Leila.”

“Ok… I’ll try it your way.”

“Good luck!” The Vulcan smiled and ended the connection. 

Kirk contacted Spock and got him to return to the ship. Several minutes later he met a mostly naked Vulcan in the transporter room. All Spock wore was his regulation underwear. “You are out of uniform.”

“I am a civilian. And I was in the middle of something.”

“Is this the way it’s going to be? T’hy’la?” Kirk demanded.

Spock frowned and took a step back. “You do not know what that means.”

“How about what you did to Uhura? She loved you and you went off with that… Leila?”

“Uhura is…” Spock started, growing agitated.

“Is that what sort of person you are? Is that the sort of person your mother would be proud of?” Kirk demanded, closing the gap between them.

“Do not speak of my mother.” Spock answered.

“It’s a good thing she’s dead because she would be ashamed of the man you’ve become. You toss aside love…” And with that Kirk found himself tossed across the room. His back struck the wall and he slumped down, his feet unable to hold him up.

Immediately a very angry Vulcan was atop Kirk, wrapping his hands around Kirk’s throat. “Do not speak of my mother!”

Kirk’s vision began to dim into darkness.

And then he came back to himself. Above him Spock shivered, panting for air. Their bodies were pressed together and Spock’s thighs straddled his own. Kirk lightly touched the Vulcan’s bare sides, feeling a heartbeat against his left palm. 

Spock refocused on Kirk’s face, his eyes full of pain. “Forgive me, Captain. I do not know what came over me.”

Kirk’s fingers gently caressed the cool, soft skin. “You should get dressed. You’re shivering.” Against his hip he could feel something hard pressed against him.

Spock nodded and sat up, still straddling Kirk’s hips. “And then to the brig.”

“Nonsense. I did that on purpose to get the pollen out of your system. I need your help getting the crew back.” Kirk replied with a casual smile.

“Yes, of course.” Spock got up and moved towards the door to the transporter room.

“Spock?” Kirk called to the Vulcan’s retreating form.

Spock stopped and looked back at his captain.

“Your mother would be proud of you.”

Spock’s eyes went a little wide before he nodded and was again on his way.

For hours they worked together on the bridge in relative silence. At one point Leila called to find out Spock’s delay.

“I will not be returning.” Spock answered in his flat, Vulcan way. “My duty is to the Enterprise.”

“Oh…” Leila answered and the connection ended.

Spock hesitated a moment before resuming his work. In Kirk’s eyes the Vulcan looked torn. Neither one of them spoke of it.

An hour later Kirk contacted New Vulcan.

“Jim.” The old Vulcan greeted the young captain.

Spock climbed out from under the console he had been working on to stare at his counterpart.

“Commander.” Old Spock smiled as he acknowledged his counterpart.

“Ambassador.” Spock answered.

“I’m contacting you to let you know that I will not require your aid after all.” Kirk grinned.

“I am pleased to hear it.” Old Spock grinned back. “You have recovered your Commander.”

“And we’re making excellent progress on a way to counteract the flower pollen.”

“My Jim yelled insults at me until I fought him.” Old Spock smiled fondly at the memory. “I nearly killed him. But it turned out alright in the end.”

Commander Spock blushed and stared down at the floor.

“I will leave you to your work then. Commander… Jim…” And with that the communication ended.

Spock frowned at the floor. “He is the reason you know of the word T’hy’la.”

“I did learn of it through my meld with him on Delta Vega.” 

“You have melded with him.”

“It was the quickest way for him to explain himself. I caught flashes of his other life...” 

“A meld is a very intimate thing for a Vulcan to share with someone.”

“He had no problems melding with me. He seemed… Eager.”

Spock frowned a moment and then turned back to the console to resume his work. 

They never spoke of it again. An hour later the modifications were complete and the crew returned to their posts.

^.~

There was time left before Kirk was allowed to go back on shift. McCoy would be angry if he returned early. So Kirk headed to the shuttle bay to check on the progress of the time traveler’s ship. It was there that Jack Harkness came upon him a couple of hours later, working on a fried electrical panel. 

“You don’t like me very much, do you?” Harkness asked.

“I do not even know you.” Kirk answered as he continued to work on the panel.

“I think we got off on the wrong foot…” Harkness grinned at the captain.

Kirk frowned at his work, not commenting.

“I hear that you have a bit of a reputation…” Harkness started.

“Not like you!” Kirk snapped. “I have not had any sort of relations with my crew.” A circuit sizzled and he cried out, pulling his fingers back. 

“Hey, now!” Harkness reached for Kirk’s hand and checked his fingertips. 

Kirk stared at where the time traveler held his hand. “Are you immortal?”

Harkness continued to rub at Kirk’s fingers. “Did Spock tell you that?”

“No…” And then Kirk couldn’t figure out how he knew. Certainly he had dreamed it, but was it even true?

“He is the only one I told. Yes, it’s true. As far as I know I’m immortal. I can’t die. I can be killed but I come back to life.” Harkness finally released Kirk’s hand. “Spock is the only one I told. He must have told you.”

Kirk shook his head and stared down at his fingers. 

Harkness leaned against the ship and crossed his arms over his chest, regarding the captain. “I think we are a lot alike…”

“I’m nothing like you!” Kirk snapped angrily.

“I’ve been around a long time… Lived many lifetimes… And in the end I always end up alone. Are you alone, Captain Kirk?”

“So what if I am?” Kirk growled, glaring at the electrical panel.

“I have been known to fill the void every now and then… A little fun to help me forget why my heart aches so…”

Kirk dropped the tool he was using and it made a sharp metalling sound as it settled on the floor.

“Much.” Harkness finished as he stared at the fallen tool.

“What are you doing here? You are a time traveler. You can be anywhere. And yet you pick this time and my ship. Why? Why my crew?”

Harkness shook his head. “There was no purpose in my coming here. I really do have trouble with my ship. It really was chance.”

“And yet you find yourself here. You ask my first officer to join you…”

“Is that what this is about?” Harkness asked. “This is about Spock? You… Oh!” His eyes went wide and he took a step back.

“What? What is ‘oh’? What are you implying?” Kirk demanded.

“I would never get in between a pair of lovers… Unless I was invited, of course.” Harkness held up his hands in surrender. “I didn’t mean to touch your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Kirk nearly shouted, losing his control.

“Captain?” Spock queried, stepping out from behind a stack of boxes. 

Kirk wished he had more tools to throw. At the very least it could cause a diversion so he could make a hasty exit. “Yes, Mr. Spock?”

“I checked your quarters and you were not there…” Spock began.

“McCoy put me on rest. But I needed to be active.” Kirk answered. “What is it you need, Mr. Spock?”

“There is a call for you.” Spock answered. “It is of a personal nature… From New Vulcan.”

“Right…” Kirk ran a hand through his hair. And with that he made a hasty retreat back to his cabin, without even looking back at the Vulcan or the time traveler. 

^.~

“Jim…” Old Spock greeted when Kirk turned on the comm link.

Kirk felt something warm and soft in his chest as he smiled at the old Vulcan. “Ambassador.”

There was something in the old Vulcan’s eyes. Something raw and needy. “Ashayam… My Time is upon me.”

“Pon Farr?” Kirk breathed as he sat down at his desk. “Do you need me?”

“The connection is strongest between us. I can have no other.” Spock answered. “I regret that I must ask you…”

“No… No, it’s alright. I understand.” Kirk answered. “I’ve actually been dreaming about Pon Farr lately.”

“I am sorry, Ashayam.” 

“I’ll need to tell Spock…” Kirk sighed wearily.

“Forgive me, Jim… But he already knows.”

“He knows?” Kirk stared back at the ancient Vulcan.

“Yes. This time is very difficult for me. He had to know so he would not…”

“What? Interfere?” Kirk whispered, feeling the pit of his stomach fall away.

“He understands the importance.” Spock gave Jim a fond smile. “You can decline.”

Kirk shook his head. “You need me. Mate or die, right? I remember that much from my meld with you. Neither one of us really have a choice, do we?”

“There is always a choice, Jim.”

“But I wouldn’t put you through that.” Kirk bit his lip and stared down at his hand. “Does this mean we will be mated?”

“We are T’hy’la.” Spock answered. “In ancient times during warfare brothers in arms could satisfy the burning blood when the mates were at home.”

“I’m not my Spock’s T’hy’la…” Kirk frowned at his fingers.

Spock opened his mouth to say something and then shut it again. “Ashayam… I will wait eagerly for your arrival.”

“I’ll be there soon, Spock.” Kirk answered. 

After the screen went blank he stayed where he sat for quite some time, unsure where to go or what to say. Surely his crew had to be informed that they would traveling to New Vulcan? Glancing at the chronometer Kirk realized he still had a few minutes before his half shift. Quickly he got up and headed to the Bridge.

“Captain?” Spock stood from where he had been seated on the captain’s chair. 

Kirk noticed the Vulcan made no move to vacate the chair. “Commander?”

“Captain… You are on medical leave.”

“Whose orders?” Kirk demanded.

“Mine.” Spock answered. “We will reach New Vulcan in forty nine point six hours. I suggest you use that time to…”

“To what? Meditate? I’m not a Vulcan, Spock.”

“Captain… Please use the time to prepare yourself.”

“Is that an order, Commander?”

“That is a recommendation.” Spock responded. His eyes were filled with hunger and a hint of pain. “Jim…”

Kirk flinched at the uncharacteristic plea in Spock’s tone. “Fine… I leave it to you, Mr. Spock. I will be… Preparing myself as you’ve suggested. Inform me when we are within an hour of New Vulcan. I will be… Elsewhere.” And with that he left the Bridge.

^.~

Once again Kirk found himself naked and spread eagle upon the sacrificial table in the cave, staring up at the ceiling. Light patterns from the fire danced across the rough rock. To his side he heard grunts and thuds. Turning his head he saw two Vulcans fighting, both intent on the battle between them. They wore nothing but a sash about the waist. The Vulcans savagely fought, both bleeding from various cuts. Finally the Vulcan with his back to Kirk struck down his foe and turned to face the table. It was Spock! 

“Spock?” Kirk breathed.

Spock dropped the weapon and it hit the ground with a dull thud. His breath came in heavy pants and there was a fire in his eyes as he prowled towards the sacrificial table.

“Spock? What…?”

Spock climbed onto the table near Kirk’s feet and crawled up half the length of his body, keeping his eyes on Kirk’s. Without even looking he snatched at Kirk’s leg, opening his thighs. Scrambling forward he impaled himself into Kirk, giving a feral cry of victory. 

It didn’t hurt but the movement came as a surprise and Kirk stared up at the frantically rutting Vulcan. “Spock…”

“I am here.” Spock’s reply startled Kirk awake and he sat up in his own bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

“I was… I was asleep?” Kirk murmured. As he rubbed his face he tried to ignore his erection tenting his regulation briefs.

“I have something for you.” Spock replied and set a bottle on Kirk’s bedside table. “I was made aware that this experience might not be comfortable for you without the aid of lubrication.”

Kirk stared at the benign looking bottle on his night stand. “You brought me lube?”

“My species is desert dwelling. We have many adaptations to make things easier when it comes to our Time. However… You are human. My counterpart is older. Friction…”

“I know what lube is used for, Spock.” Kirk waved the Vulcan’s words away. “How long until we arrive at New Vulcan?”

“Precisely one point two hours.” Spock answered. “Have you sufficiently meditated?”

“I slept…” Kirk answered. “I had some weird dreams.” Getting out of bed, he headed for the head to take a shower, not knowing when he would get his next chance. Dropping his clothes as he went, he casually left the door open as he climbed into the shower. 

Spock appeared in the doorway with Kirk’s clothes in his arms. The clothes were pushed into the laundry chute. “I have a robe for you to wear.”

“I need a robe?” Kirk asked, looking through the steamed up glass. His hair was full of suds. “My counterpart didn’t need a robe…”

“It does not matter what your counterpart did or did not do. I will have you wear a robe.” And with that the Vulcan went through the door to his own room and returned a short time later with a robe. Passing through the bathroom he placed it on Kirk’s bed just as Kirk emerged naked and wet from the head with only a small towel around his waist. 

“You didn’t have to do that, Spock.”

“What little remains of my culture should be celebrated.” Spock answered.

“Of course.” Kirk answered with a smile and removed the towel to dry his hair, uncaring that Spock could see him. When he tossed the towel away he found himself face to face with his first officer who held open the robe. Gamely, Kirk followed the silent instructions to put his arms through the sleeves and allow Spock to fasten the complicated buttons. “Is there a reason you are dressing me?”

“I am to present you to my counterpart.” Spock answered as he stepped before Kirk and fixed his short, blond hair. “This will suffice.” Spock pulled away and gave Kirk a final look over. Something complicated passed through his all too human eyes. 

“What will you do while I’m down there?”

“I will go with you.”

“That is really not necessary.” 

“It is my right.”

“What about our guest?”

Spock gave a shrug that was rather uncharacteristic. “He understands that we will be here for three days.”

“This is your right?”

“Yes.” Spock grabbed the bottle of lube and pressed it into Kirk’s hand. “I will present you to my counterpart and then stand guard so none may interrupt. I will provide nourishment.” 

Kirk blinked at the Vulcan in surprise. “You… Really don’t have to do that.”

“It has already been decided.” Spock answered as he made his way to the door. “Come.”

Kirk followed Spock out the door and off of the ship.

^.~

Kirk found himself outside a house. Looking about, he was confused. The memories did not match his current location.

“What is wrong?” Spock asked.

“Shouldn’t there be… A stone clearing? Bells?”

“You speak of the place of koon-ut-kal-if-fee.”

“Isn’t that where we are going?”

Spock shook his head. “Negative. This is not… It is only first Time that is held in that place. All others are in the privacy of our own homes. Besides my clan has not yet rebuilt.”

“But what about you?” Kirk asked as he followed Spock to the door of the house.

“What about me?”

“It will be your first…”

“My intended is dead.” Spock answered with no more emotion than a comment on the weather.

“But you’ll still go through it. You’ll have to take a new mate.” Spock raised his eyebrow at Kirk’s words and the captain stepped away, feeling like he was suddenly intruding on something very private. “Sorry… I didn’t mean…”

“It will not be needed. It is a place of ritual but my species has gone through their Time long before those sacred places were built. I will be like my primitive ancestors. It will suffice.” And with that Spock pressed a button near the door.

The door almost immediately sprang open and Old Spock was in the doorway. “Jim!” The captain was pulled inside with no thought given to the younger Vulcan still lingering at the door. The elder Vulcan pulled Kirk into an embrace and nuzzled against the human’s sweaty neck. “You smell… Perfect, Ashayam.”

Kirk caught a glimpse of the younger Spock stepping into the house and subtly sniffing the air. “My commander is here too.”

“Yes, of course he is…” Old Spock answered, looking at his younger self. “Come along, Jim… My controls are slipping. If I do not take you someplace private I fear I shall take you here in the entryway.

Kirk found himself whisked through the house and into a bedroom before he could answer. What followed was hours of nonstop intimacy. Every time Kirk felt like he couldn’t continue, that he was completely spent, Spock found a way to keep him going. The result was close to four solid hours of rutting and orgasm after orgasm until Kirk’s testicles were sore. Thankfully the oil his commander had given him kept things smooth. There was never any rough friction.

The hours passed by from one position to the next. Finally when Spock rested Kirk was able to get his breath back and ponder what all they had experienced from the moment he had pulled into the room and undressed. 

Kirk rose from the bed, finding his backside to be a little bit sore. Cautiously he made his way to the door of the bedroom and opened it. On the floor before the door was a tray of food and drink. A small bottle of lube was nestled between some purple liquid in a bowl and a glass of green liquid. There was movement and Kirk focused his attention on his own timeline’s Spock, sitting wearily on the floor against the bare wall. It was something Kirk had never seen him do and it struck him as odd. There was seating nearby. 

Stepping over the tray, Kirk entered the common room. “Spock?”

Spock startled away and there was a moment of panic as he hastily stood to give some semblance of normalcy. “Jim?” His voice was raw and ragged as if it carried a great emotional weight.

“What’s wrong, Spock?”

“I am sorry, Captain… I am not at optimal…” 

“If you don’t feel well you should return to the ship.”

“No!” The answer was sudden and loud as Spock lunged towards Kirk. At the last moment he seemed to regain control and placidly returned to his normal state. “I cannot at this time. I must be here.”

“Why? I’m fine, Spock. I think your counterpart is through the worst of it.”

“Indeed. His fever should be… Should be…” Spock frowned and rubbed his forehead wearily with his hand.

“Spock, what’s wrong?” Kirk took another step towards the Vulcan. “You don’t look well.”

“I am not well.” Spock affirmed. “I find myself getting worse.”

“But you won’t go to the ship.”

“The ship cannot help me.” Spock answered.

“Why not?” Kirk demanded. 

“Because what I need is here. When my counterpart is done then I… I must…” Spock’s body slipped down the wall and he sat on the floor again. “Forgive me.”

Kirk crossed the room and knelt before his commander. “Spock? Talk to me? Please? What is it you need?”

“We are the same person.” Spock whispered hoarsely. “It stands to reason that our cycles would be the same. What affects him affects me.”

“Pon farr?” Kirk breathed, trying to catch Spock’s eyes. “Why are you even here, Spock? Surely you must be with your mate.”

“T’Pring is dead.” Spock whimpered. 

“Uhura, then? Harkness? Leila?” Kirk desperately tried to think of names of those who could help Spock. In a moment of panic he looked for his communicator before realizing that he was completely naked. “We must call the ship. Harkness will be there… He has experience…”

“Jim…” Spock sighed. “My counterpart still needs you.”

“But you’ll die, Spock!”

Spock finally met Kirk’s eyes. “You will not let me die.”

“How am I supposed to…?” And then it hit him… The purpose for Spock’s presence. Vaguely Kirk nodded, feeling his heart do summersaults in his chest. Gently he patted the Vulcan’s knee, ignoring the gasp from the overly sensitive alien. “Ok… Just a few more hours. Can you hold out for a few more hours?”

“Yes, Jim…” Spock answered.

Kirk stood up. “The bottle of lube…?”

“It is my own.” Spock murmured.

Kirk closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as his penis suddenly became stiff at the thought of using Spock’s bodily fluids. “Wow…”

“There is no way to replicate it properly.” Spock continued. “And since you were to use it with an older version of myself…”

“Alright Spock…” Kirk’s mind went blank. But if he didn’t silence the Vulcan he was sure he would ejaculate. “I… I need to go back in there.”

“You are excited…” Spock noted.

“I just found out I’ve been using your bodily fluids…”

“And that excites you?” 

“We’ll talk later.” Hastily Kirk made a retreat back to the bedroom, taking the tray in with him.

^.~

Kirk once again found himself looking up at the rock ceiling. But this time he knew he was dreaming. “This is a dream.” Sitting up, he looked around to find the cavern empty except for Spock. 

Spock climbed up onto the table and crawled onto Kirk’s body, straddling him. “Why do I dream of you? Over and over again… I find myself here with you.” Spock whispered, resting his weight on Kirk’s body. “You are always here.”

“Is this your dream, then?” Kirk asked, placing his hands on Spock’s sides, surprised to find him warmer than usual. 

“Why you?”

“Because he is T’hy’la.” Old Spock stepped up to the table, looking down at the two. “Your katra yearns for him… As does mine.”

“But he is not mine to have.” Spock breathed and pulled away to kneel between Kirk’s knees. “He is yours.”

“He is ours.” Older Spock amended. “It is as I told you.”

Spock shook his head and stared down at his hands. “I am rapidly losing control. I hunger for him. But…”

“But what, Spock? I’m here for you.” Kirk sat up to regard his commander. 

“You cannot be my T’hy’la… You are his.” Spock answered miserably.

The scene shifted and Kirk found himself in the shuttle bay near Harkness’ ship. Spock was repairing some circuits as the time traveler watched him, idly leaning on some boxes. “Tell me about your captain.”

“There is little to tell.”

“You like him.”

“That is irrelevant.”

“Why?”

“Because he is spoken for.”

“Who?”

“My counterpart. He is a time traveler like yourself. He comes from a different timeline. In his timeline they are bonded… T’hy’la.” Spock stopped in his work and set down his tools. “They have been apart for ninety seven years.”

“What happened to his version of your captain?”

“Dead. Missing first and then dead. Human lifespans are a small fraction of Vulcans. It was an inevitable outcome.”

Harkness looked thoughtful a moment. “You could come with me.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at him.

“I am immortal. I won’t die.” Harkness shook his head as if not quite satisfied with his words. “I can die but I will always come back to life. I could be your companion for the rest of your lifetime.”

Spock raised his eyebrows. “My place is here.”

“I can stay here if that is what you prefer. Once the mission is over… You’ll never have to lose me the way your counterpart lost his companion.”

“Your words have logic.” 

“If they have logic then why do you look so torn?”

“My place is with my captain.”

“But if he doesn’t want you… Spock, you’re a Vulcan. Did your mate survive?”

“She is dead. The bond was broken.” Spock answered quietly.

“Just… Think about it. I know what I’m getting myself into. And I won’t leave you.” Harkness stepped in close to the Vulcan’s space. His fingertips lightly traced the Vulcan’s ear. “Just think about it.”

Spock shivered as the time traveler stepped away and left the shuttle bay.

“I dreamed part of this…” Kirk stated from where he stood, observing the exchange. “In my dream I learned he was immortal. How did I know that?” 

“Spock’s thoughts have been leaking into your subconscious.” Older Spock answered from where he stood beside Kirk, observing the memories. “You know because he knows. The same goes for this vision. Jim… You share a bond with him as strong as the bond you share with me.”

“But he says I don’t!” Kirk replied, looking to the elder Vulcan. “Spock? Spock tell him I’m not T’hy’la.” Kirk looked to the younger Vulcan who still stood next to the time traveler’s ship.

Spock seemed to pull himself out of whatever thoughts occupied him and he looked to Kirk and his counterpart. “T’hy’la?”

“You said I wasn’t… Omicron Ceti III… Leila… Remember?”

The scene shifted again to the transporter room and Kirk found himself once again on his back with Spock on top of him. “I want to mate with you.” Spock hissed out, his hands around Kirk’s throat. “I want to lose myself within you and feel you writhe beneath me. Why do I feel this way? What have you done to me? Why do you keep using that word?”

Kirk turned a lovely shade of purple.

Spock released his grip and stared down in shock at the man below him. “I want to touch you… To hold you down and… I want to hear you gasp my name in pleasure. What is wrong with me? Why am I so drawn to you? I cannot quite remember who you are but I want you. I want you so much. Why am I drawn to you?”

“Ashayam…” Old Spock murmured on the bridge main screen. “Jim is Ashayam.”

Kirk and Spock stood side by side, staring at the old Vulcan. Kirk trembled with the word and the amount of love it held. Spock was stricken. 

“He loves you.” Spock whispered. “You are his in a way you can never be mine.” 

“What do you mean?” Kirk looked to his commander. “You never wanted me. You left me.”

“How could I leave you?” Spock demanded. “We are one.”

^.~

And then Kirk was awake, breathlessly looking about the warm, stuffy bedroom. Beside him Old Spock still dozed. Wearily he ran his fingers through his hair and reached out for the glass of juice before remembering that it was empty. A few steadying breaths later he was up on his feet and to the door of the bedroom. Opening it, he was disappointed that there wasn’t another tray. But a glance to Spock’s slumped form showed him the reason. Spock’s condition was getting worse. The words “Plak Tow” popped into his mind and he crossed the room to kneel beside the near catatonic Vulcan. “Spock? Spock are you alright?” Gently the human attempted to rouse the Vulcan. 

A small growl escaped Spock’s throat. That was all the warning he gave before he pounced, pushing Kirk flat back upon the floor. 

Kirk stared up at the Vulcan, startled at the movement, but unafraid. “I’m here, Spock. I’m right here.” Reaching up, he touched Spock’s face. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Spock whimpered and lay down fully, his head on Kirk’s shoulder and his hips errantly moving against the human’s pelvis. 

Kirk wrapped his arms around his commander’s shoulders and closed his eyes. The sensation of Spock dry humping him was pleasant. Distantly he knew Spock was almost completely out of control with himself and functioning purely on instincts. “That’s it… First wave is the toughest. Let it out…” Kirk whispered into the greenly flushed pointed ears. One hand trailed down the length of Spock’s back to touch his still clothed ass as if to help guide his movements. 

Spock’s movements became focused and the rubbing intensified. 

“That’s it…” Kirk encouraged, blindly following Spock’s arm down from his shoulder to his hand, guiding the Vulcan’s hand up to his face. “Come on… Meld with me.”

As Spock’s fingers slid into place he gave a feral cry and stilled his hips. At that moment Kirk felt his own body respond and he suddenly climaxed wetly between them. It wasn’t very much. After hours with the older Vulcan there wasn’t much left. They both lay, panting for breath, Spock’s weight nearly crushing Kirk’s body.

Kirk regained his composure and gently attempted to slip out from under his commander but Spock tightened his grip and gave a soft growl of defiance. “Spock… Let’s go to a bedroom. You can take off your clothes. 

Spock’s answer was a soft whimper and he clung tighter to Kirk’s body.

“Come on… You don’t want to spend your first Pon Farr on the floor, do you? Don’t you want me in bed?” Idly he ran his fingers through Spock’s hair. “You can have as much of me as you like. Take me to bed?”

Spock grunted in response and moved aside enough for Kirk to slip out from under him. His eyes remained warily on Kirk’s figure.

Kirk stood up and lightly touched the mess on his belly. “Maybe I should take a shower.”

Immediately Spock was on his feet and stepping into Kirk’s space.

“Whoa. Ok… Bedroom.” Kirk walked backwards across the room, careful to keep Spock in his sight. Frantically he searched for another room he could take Spock that wasn’t the common room. His hand found a door release and he went through, too late realizing it was the room he just left Elder Spock. The scent of sex hit his nose and he glanced at the occupied bed. “Shit…”

Spock’s loud snarl filled the room, waking his elder self. His attention shifted from Kirk to the old Vulcan, seeing a rival for his mate’s attention.

Old Spock sat up and hastily got off the bed to stand against the wall. “Jim… Lay down. Invite him to claim you.”

“He’s still dressed.” Kirk replied but obeyed and sprawled himself on the bed, trying to attract the younger Vulcan’s attention. Raising a knee he opened his legs wantonly. “How do I undress him?”

“Robes are easier…” The elder answered.

Kirk sighed in annoyance. Of course his Spock had to be in his Starfleet uniform. “Come on, Spock… Here I am. Do you want me?” Waving his knee back and forth, he lifted his hips and moved his other thigh aside even more. “Look at me… Don’t you want me?”

Spock pulled his attention away from the rival and approached the bed, quickly settling himself between Kirk’s thighs. 

“Undress him while he is placid. I will have refreshment ready for you when he rests.” The elder Vulcan cautiously went out the door.

“Thank you!” Kirk answered just as the door closed.

Spock turned his attention back to the door and growled.

“Hey… No. He’s gone.” Kirk’s fingers caught on the hem of Spock’s shirts and he pulled them up far enough that part of Spock’s chest was pressed against his own. His Spock was less furry than his older counterpart. “Let’s get you undressed.” But in his feral state the Vulcan had difficulty navigating himself out of the shirts that were being pulled over his head. It was a struggle but Kirk somehow managed and tossed them away. “See? It’s good… Now I can touch you.” His fingertips lightly touched Spock’s shoulder and side. 

Spock sighed and rested his head against Kirk’s shoulder. 

“I never thought you would let me hold you like this… It’s a shame it’s while you’re deep in Plak Tow.” As he spoke his fingers worked their way down to the waistband of Spock’s trousers. His fingers pushed in to seek out warm skin. His hands pushed in as far as they could and took ahold of Spock’s ass. “You have a very nice ass.” Kirk chuckled. 

Spock nuzzled under Kirk’s chin and faintly nipped him in answer. His hips gave a lazy thrust… And then another.

“Ok… Let me pull these down…” Kirk pulled his hands out and tugged down the fabric to expose more of Spock.

Spock gave an indignant growl and raised his hips to look down at what Kirk was doing.

Kirk took the opportunity to tug everything down to Spock’s knees. His eyes caught sight of Spock’s engorged and dripping phallus. The oils came from the base and dripped from the tip onto Kirk’s skin. Kirk shivered, remembering that Spock had given his own oil to use as lubricant. But he couldn’t marvel for too long. Already the Vulcan was trying to maneuver him into place. Spock’s first attempt had poor aim and Kirk felt the oily phallus brush up against him. The second attempt found where it was supposed to be. It didn’t hurt. But there was a lot of pressure as Spock slid in and out. “That’s it, Spock…” Kirk breathed encouragement, trying to keep his limbs out of the way so Spock had more room to maneuver. Trying to relax, Kirk lay back and listened to his commander’s desperate moans and feral growls as his body moved to a fevered tempo. Regret filled the human as he realized his first and only time with Spock would barely be remembered once Plak Tow burned itself out.

Spock snarled and pressed his hand to Kirk’s face, putting them into a meld. 

^.~

“I know you have feelings for my counterpart.” Spock stated from where he stood in the empty space of their shared meld.

“I do… I am very fond of him… And I think he’s fond of me too.” Kirk answered, looking about in the blank space. “Shouldn’t we be doing something productive in this meld?”

“Such as?” Spock raised an eyebrow.

Kirk shrugged. “I don’t know. Entwining something together? How are you able to talk when your body is in the middle of a wild frenzy?”

“Your presence stabilizes my mind.”

“Well… At least I’m good for something…” Kirk turned around to look at the darkness surrounding them. “It’s so empty.” 

“This is an ideal mind state.” 

“But I feel so… Lonely.” Kirk looked back at Spock. “I am told my counterpart feared loneliness. But that’s all I’ve ever really known.” Frowning at the ground, he kicked at the ground that wasn’t really there. “Story of my life.”

“I regret having to put you through this activity again.”

“What? Pon Farr? It’s alright…” Kirk gave a sheepish smile. “I can take it. You Vulcans won’t break me.”

“Next time I will find myself a suitable mate.”

Kirk flinched and closed his eyes, feeling his stomach give out.

“That makes you apprehensive?” 

“Why did you even pick me to begin with, Spock? If it’s not to be your suitable mate? Why are we rolling around on Ambassador Spock’s bed? Why me?”

Spock shook his head minutely. “I was told our minds are compatible.”

“Because I’m T’hy’la?” Kirk demanded, glaring at Spock.

“You are the ambassador’s T’hy’la.”

“He’s you, Spock.”

“But you chose him.”

Kirk threw his hands up in the air. “Chose him? You had Uhura… And Leila… And Captain Harkness who will never die! You didn’t even want me!”

Spock opened his mouth to say something and then shut it again to frown at the floor. 

“You keep saying we’re not T’hy’la. You don’t want me as your friend… Your brother… Your lover. And yet there you are, fucking my brains out during Pon Farr, claiming me. If you’re not doing it out of love, what are you doing it for? Raw animal driven lust?”

“I did not mean…”

“Is that all it is? Lust? Your counterpart actually loves me. His body worshiped me with such tenderness… As if he feared I would break or disappear…” Kirk fell silent as he realized his observations were true. Older Spock had been very needy but there was a sort of tenderness about it. “My counterpart died when the ambassador was in the prime of his life. He spent a long time alone. I guess I can see why you would prefer never to have me. It must be difficult for you, knowing I will die just as you’re reaching your prime. Maybe you should go with Harkness.”

“I do not want Harkness. It is not lust I feel for you.” Spock reached out and gently touched Kirk’s cheek. “It is selfishness. I want you all for myself.”

And then suddenly they were back in the physical world.

Spock cried out as he ejaculated, his body rigid.

Kirk blinked up at the primitive Vulcan that claimed him. His arms encircled him as he arched back.

Finally Spock relaxed and mindlessly snuggled against Kirk’s warmth with a contented sigh.

^.~

Kirk finally managed to crawl out of bed, leaving his commander to sleep after what seemed like their thousandth shared orgasm. Opening the door, Kirk found a tray much like the one that had been set out for him what felt like days ago. And with the scent of food he realized just how hungry he was. They were all his favorites. As he pulled in the tray and shut the door he looked back at the bed at Spock staring at him. “Food.”

Spock made no comment but watched as Kirk set the tray down on the table beside the bed and began to eat and drink. “Our three days of leave are over. We must return to the ship.”

Kirk swallowed what he was chewing to look at the Vulcan. “Is your Pon Farr over?”

“It is manageable now that Plak Tow has passed.” Spock answered from where he lay, watching his captain.

“Three days of nonstop sex for me…” Kirk mused, stuffing some bread into his mouth and chewing. “I should be sore… But I’m not.”

Spock tried to ignore Kirk talking with his mouth full. “Your body managed well… For a human.”

Kirk chuckled and reached out to pat Spock’s bare arm. “And I had 36 hours before you even got ahold of me.”

Spock frowned at those words. 

Kirk drank from a glass and then plopped back down in bed, glass still in hand. “Not sore… Just tired. Bones will probably put us on medical leave just to be sure.” Draining the glass, he reached to set it on the tray, exposing his backside to Spock’s eyes.

Spock lunged and wrapped an arm around Kirk’s legs, pinning him on his side. His nose nuzzled at Kirk’s spine just above his butt crease.

Kirk froze at the sensation and then relaxed onto his belly, allowing the Vulcan to explore his spine.

Spock explored higher, moving up Kirk’s body until he reached his captain’s neck and inhaled where hairline began. “You smell of sex.”

“Imagine that.” Kirk chuckled softly. “A couple of Vulcans had their way with me.”

Finally Spock seemed to remember his hand and ran it up Kirk’s side to his chest. “Your heart and respiration have both sped up.”

“A certain Vulcan is touching me.”

“And that excites you?”

“Your whispering things in my ear does certain things to my anatomy.” Kirk moaned.

“Explain.”

Kirk grabbed Spock’s hand and pushed down to touch his now erect genitals. “Oh, Spock…”

Spock froze for what seemed like minutes. Finally he pulled his hand away and rolled onto his back.

“What’s wrong? Why did you stop?” Kirk demanded.

“I do not know how to pleasure a male.” Spock answered.

“What’s to know? You rub and I cum. It’s not difficult.”

“I was not aware that I was sexually arousing you.”

“You sniffed your way up my spine and murmured words about sex in my ear… How could I find that anything but arousing?”

“I was experiencing something primitive. I had to smell myself on you.”

“You kept saying you were feeling possessive of me.”

“That may be true. I do not entirely recall everything I said while in Plak Tow.”

Kirk made a grab for Spock’s hand and pulled two fingers into his mouth.

Spock went silent, mouth open with a rather un-Vulcan look of surprise on his face.

Kirk’s teeth scraped at the finger pads and his tongue laved the digits. It was a close approximation to what Harkness had done in the turbolift. Releasing Spock’s hand he allowed the appendage to fall onto the bed. “Don’t look so surprised, Commander.”

Spock finally came back to himself and blinked. His mouth shut and his cheeks blushed a faint green. 

Kirk shifted to get up from the bed. The moment he had his back turned he found himself pressed down against the bed with a heavy Vulcan on his back. 

“Why do I want you so much?” Spock demanded, his breath warm in Kirk’s ear.

“Does it matter? Just go with it…” Kirk answered, reaching back to touch Spock’s hip. 

Spock rolled Kirk onto his back to look down at him intently. “Of course it matters.”

“It really doesn’t, Spock.” Kirk answered as he caught Spock’s cheeks in his hand and pulled him down to a rather filthy kiss.

The Vulcan allowed it and even gave back as good as he got. Experience with Nyota and Leila prepared him for this very situation. Nyota’s patient teaching had taught him how to kiss a human breathless. But Spock did eventually pull away enough to kiss the human’s neck, tasting the salt on his skin.

“Spock… Spock…” Kirk moaned, his fingertips teasing the tips of the Vulcan’s ears as a pair of lips worked their way down his body. “Wani ra yana ro aisha.” 

Suddenly the spell was broken and Spock seemed to come back to his senses. The Vulcan rolled away, panting for breath. 

After glancing at the Vulcan, unsure what to make of his contrite mood, Kirk got up and bent down to pick up the robe from the floor, pulling it on. “It’s ok. I get it.” The human attempted some sort of reassurance. “I know I’m just a good fuck… I’m convenient for you. No need for me to get all clingy.” Quickly he left the room before he accidentally revealed that his heart was breaking from the rejection.

“Jim!” Elder Spock greeted the young captain with joy in the common room. “What is wrong?”

Kirk shook his head, looking back at the closed bedroom door. “I did something stupid.” 

Immediately the older Vulcan was upon him, looking him over. “Are you alright, Ashayam?”

Lifting tearful eyes to the Vulcan, the human attempted to smile. “I am so grateful that you at least love me.”

“Always, Jim.” The elder answered, reaching out to wipe the tears from Jim’s eyes.

At that moment the bedroom door opened and the younger Spock nearly stumbled out in his uniform. For a long time he stared at the two before he crossed the room to retrieve his communicator. 

“Your Plak Tow is not yet complete, young one.”

“I am able to return to my duties. The worst has past.”

“I would say you need at least one more release. It will purge the last of the fever from your system.”

“I have been sufficiently sated.” Spock answered, flipping open his communicator to request beam out. 

The old Vulcan and human watched the commander dissolve into a beam of light. “What did he say to you, Jim? What happened?”

Kirk shook his head. “I said that I love him… The words just spilled out in Vulcan. And he freaked out. I didn’t mean to say it in Vulcan. One moment he was kissing me and the next… It was horrible.”

“Ashayam… It is alright.”

“It is not alright!” Kirk snapped. “He hates me now… Why couldn’t I keep my mouth shut? Why did I have to go and ruin it?”

Spock reached out and lightly traced Kirk’s jaw with his fingertips. “He can never hate you.”

“Yes he can. It seems like he always has… From the moment we met he’s hated me.” Kirk breathed. “We aren’t T’hy’la… Not like you and your captain. And I feel so hollow inside… Like I’m missing an important piece of myself. He feels possessive of me… But he’ll never love me. What kind of relationship is that?”

Ambassador Spock wrapped his arms around the young captain, holding him tightly. “I grieve with thee.”

“I should… Return to the ship.” Kirk gave a weary sigh. Allowing the embrace for a few moments more, he finally turned to retrieve his communicator. 

“His Plak Tow may not be completely over. You will have to continue to help him.” Elder Spock gave the young captain a fond smile. And then he leaned in to kiss the human’s slightly chapped lips. “With all my being, Jim… I cherish thee until the end of time.”

Kirk gave the old Vulcan a sad smile and a gentle kiss on his wrinkled cheek. “Take care of yourself, Ambassador.”

“Always, Jim.”

Kirk ordered his own beam out. 

^.~

“As I expected… Malnourished and dehydrated!” McCoy growled as he waved his tricorder around Kirk.

Kirk glanced around the transporter room, embarrassed that he had been ambushed the moment the transporter had finished its cycle. “Did you miss me, Bones?”

“Shut up!” McCoy answered as he circumvented Kirk’s form. “Malnourished, dehydrated and physical exhaustion!”

“Look… I get it… I didn’t take care of myself. If I promise to behave will you let me leave the transporter room?” Kirk asked with irritation.

McCoy produced a PADD and forced it into Kirk’s hands. “Here. I programed your cabin’s replicator. You are to eat and drink whatever appears without complaint during the next 24 hours. This is a copy of the menu and the schedule.”

“Yes, mom…” Kirk sighed and stared at the PADD without really seeing it. 

“I scheduled in rest time.” McCoy poked at the relevant spot on the PADD. “So get to it!”

Kirk finally managed to step off the transporter pad. “You don’t want to know all the details?”

“Go eat and sleep! In that order!” McCoy commanded. “Doctor’s orders!”

^.~

Kirk inhaled the food and drink he found in his replicator. It helped that he really was hungry and thirsty from spending three days having non-stop sex with two Vulcans in Pon Farr. When he was satiated enough he checked the schedule and found that McCoy had scheduled eight hours of sleep with another feeding due upon waking. It seemed like the doctor did not think the captain knew how to get a full night’s sleep and eat breakfast. Kirk ditched the PADD and took off the ceremonial robe, making his way to the head to use up his past three days of shower rations. After all he deserved it. 

Standing under the hot water he scrubbed off the dried Vulcan semen that crusted on his skin. After a few minutes and a hair wash he began to feel human again. While rinsing out his hair he noticed for the first time that he was not alone. 

Kirk turned off the shower and opened the door to look at the naked Vulcan who stared at him with hunger in his eyes. The past few days told him exactly what Spock was feeling. “Spock?”

Spock’s gaze wavered and he stepped into the shower, pressing himself against Kirk’s damp skin. 

Kirk sidestepped the Vulcan and escaped the shower, not wanting to be caught in the tiny corner of the bathroom. “Come on, Spock… We’ll go to your cabin.”

Spock followed Kirk out of the shower and stepped up against him, nuzzling under the human’s chin. 

“Spock…” Kirk sighed and gently stroked the Vulcan’s still warm skin. There was still hints of the fever. “Come on, Spock… I’ll take you to bed.” Kirk stepped back towards Spock’s cabin door and opened it so he could walk backwards into the room, coaxing Spock to follow him. The human sat on the edge of the bed and was immediately overwhelmed by Spock crawling onto his lap, pushing him flat back onto the bed. 

Spock straddled Kirk’s thighs and looked down at the human’s genitals. 

Kirk rubbed the Vulcan’s thighs. “Spock?” 

Spock reached down to press his erection against Kirk’s covering it in his own lubricant. 

“That feels good, Spock,” Kirk whispered, closing his eyes and trying to relax under the alien, preparing himself for another round. But then he felt something surround his penis. Opening his eyes he watched as Spock carefully sat in such a way to take Kirk into himself. “Oh!”

Spock blinked down at his captain. For a long moment nothing happened… But then Spock moved his hips. 

Kirk struggled to sit up, wrapping his arms around Spock’s back and waist. “Spock…” Leaning in, he could smell himself on Spock’s skin. 

“Take me…” Spock moaned. “Jim… Take me.”

“Take you? But you don’t even want… Me!” The last bit was with a cry of surprise as the Vulcan somehow managed to flip them over so Kirk was on top. “You don’t want me, Spock.” Kirk stated.

Spock stared up at his human, eyes somewhat glazed over with fever. His fingers lightly traced Kirk’s psi points. “T’hy’la…”

Kirk attempted to pull away but found himself stuck in Spock’s embrace. “No! Don’t call me that when you don’t mean it!” 

“Please… Please…” Spock begged, broken and hungry.

Kirk reached behind Spock to the small of his back, rubbing the swollen organ he found there. 

Spock cried out and arched his back as he ejaculated pulse upon pulse. 

Kirk pulled away, staring down at the sheer amount of semen released. No wonder his ass felt so full after three days. Seeing it on Spock bothered the human. Reaching for the Vulcan’s hand he pulled him up from the bed. “Come on, Spock. Let’s get you cleaned up.” And with that he guided the passive alien to the head where he washed them both under the sonic setting of the shower. Then he directed Spock to his own cabin where he tucked him into his bed, climbing in beside him. “We’ll clean up your bed tomorrow.” Kirk informed his complacent commander before turning off the lights and curling up next to him. “Goodnight, Spock.”

^.~

Kirk grew weary of staring up at the same cave ceiling. “Can’t we have some other environment for this dream? Why a cave?”

“This is your subconscious.” Old Spock answered.

“My subconscious?” Kirk rolled over on his rock table to stare at the old Vulcan.

“Your brain is very human.” Spock chuckled. “Here we explore your subconscious desires.”

“And what are my subconscious desires?” Kirk challenged.

“T’hy’la…” Primal Commander Spock answered, crawling onto the table to reach Kirk. “Mine…”

“You do want me.” Logical Commander Spock stated from where he stood beside the table, watching his primal self attempt to mount his captain. 

“You doubt?” Older Spock queried from his place beside Logical Spock.

“He loves you.” Logical Spock replied.

“Of course he loves me. He loves you too. Our katras are entwined.” Old Spock answered.

“Mine!” Primal Spock growled as he nipped at Kirk’s skin.

“I am very confused…” Kirk told the ceiling of the cave. “How many Spocks are there and why am I dreaming of multiple Spocks?”

“Your Spock does not understand his own desires.” Old Spock stated. “He is young and inexperienced when it comes to these things.”

“You are in a relationship with my counterpart!” Logical Spock countered. “How can I have desires when I know that you are not mine to have?”

“MINE!” Primal Spock moaned as he licked Kirk’s neck.

“You are in love with my counterpart.” Logical Spock whispered to Kirk.

“You are mistaken, young one.” Old Spock answered. 

“I have seen the connection you share with him!” Logical Spock began to sound not so logical.

“A connection, yes. It is the same one you share with him.” Old Spock replied.

“It is not the same!” 

“Hey, wait! Time out! Don’t I get any say here?” Kirk protested, attempting to sit up while being pinned down by Primal Spock. 

“Of course you get a say, Ashayam.” Old Spock smiled indulgently.

“Why did you freak out when I said I loved you?” Kirk asked his commander.

“You already gave yourself to the ambassador.”

“But he needed me… The same way you needed me.” Kirk replied. 

“You share something with him that I have no right to have to interfere… No right…”

“That is bullshit.” Old Spock growled.

“Spock!” Kirk chastised. “Where did you…?”

“Your counterpart and McCoy’s counterpart have educated me in human colloquialisms.” Old Spock smirked. “I find it is a perfect response. Believe me when I tell you, young one, that you have every right. You have every right… In this timeline especially since you lost T’Pring so early.”

“But I feel… I feel…” Logical Spock frowned at the admittance that he had feelings. 

“Jealousy? Possessive?” Old Spock suggested.

“Yes. They are shameful.” 

“You are half human.”

“Did you ever feel these things?” Logical Spock gave his counterpart a wary look.

“Yes. Especially when it came to my feelings for my James Kirk. I did not know he was T’hy’la until I tried to purge my feelings for him. He was much older than this James Kirk. I did not know he reciprocated my feelings until much later. I lost so many years…” 

Primal Spock had gone quiet and passively lay with his head in Kirk’s lap, idly touching his skin. 

“So what does this mean?” Kirk asked as he stared down at the one who still pinned him down. “Does this mean that my Spock doesn’t actually hate me?”

“Hate?” Logical Spock gasped in surprise. “You believe that I hate you?”

“You say we’re not T’hy’la...” Kirk informed the Primal Spock on his lap. “So I’m only T’hy’la when you’re out of your mind with fever and manipulating me into fucking you?”

“He cannot hate you.” Older Spock echoed Logical Spock. “You are T’hy’la. You are a part of him.”

“This is too confusing…” Kirk pushed the Primal off his lap despite the warning growl he was given. “You say you’re not, you deny it and yet you are?”

“I told you he is in denial.” Older Spock chuckled. 

Logical Spock sat on the edge of the table. “I want to hate him. I want to push him away so he will not be able to hurt me or make me feel. But I cannot. I am so… Illogical when I am with him.”

Older Spock laughed at that. “That is true.”

“I want to hate… To distance myself. But I cannot. I am drawn to him. I want him. I want to…”

At that moment the Primal Spock roused himself and once again mounted Kirk to rub up against him. 

“I want him so much…” Logical Spock stared at the Primal acting out his feelings.

“Then act on it.” Old Spock suggested. “That day when you beamed up from Omicron Ceti III, what did you want to do to him? In my timeline I wanted to kill my captain because he attacked me. Your captain used words. What did you want to do?”

Suddenly the scene changed and Kirk once again found himself on his back in the transporter room with Spock on top of him, hands around his throat.

Spock blinked and eased his hands from Kirk’s neck. “I want you, T’hy’la. My body aches to be joined with yours. I can feel your excitement. I can feel your desire.”

Kirk slid his hands down Spock’s back, feeling the flutter of his heartbeat against the palm of his hand. His hands pushed down and into Spock’s underwear to squeeze at the firm buttocks. “What about Leila? Uhura?”

“I want you.” Spock murmured against Kirk’s neck. “I have wanted you from the moment we met… But I could not have you. I tried to settle for something else… But I all I want is you.”

Kirk squeezed Spock’s ass, pulling him closer. “You feel good in my arms.”

“I do not care if you discard me as you have discarded other lovers… I must have you at least once. I must taste your mouth and feel you inside of me.” Spock kissed Kirk’s lips. 

The scene shifted and Kirk found himself as they had been the previous night. His skin was damp from the shower and he was naked. Spock lowered himself onto Kirk’s erection. “Spock.”

“We are one, Ashayam… One. You feel so good. Take me… Take me like you have taken others.” And Spock rolled them over as he had done the night before. “I want to feel you… All of you, Ashayam… Take me.” His hand touched Kirk’s face. “Please, T’hy’la… Make us one.”

And that’s when Kirk had attempted to pull away angrily the night before. His body did so now, going through the motions of struggling in Spock’s grasp. 

“Please, Ashayam… Come back…” Spock whimpered, staring into Kirk’s hardened eyes. “Please…”

Kirk expertly manipulated Spock’s body to make him ejaculate, quickly ending the encounter. 

The body was sated, but not the mind. Between then the bond was raw and not fully connected. “What did I do, Ashayam?” Spock cried out. 

Suddenly they were watching the scene in third person, watching as Spock was pulled up from the mess on the bed and pulled into the head.

“I… I don’t understand.” Kirk stated, staring down at the mess on the bed.

“We were forming a mating bond.”

“But…” Kirk rubbed his face with his hand. “But you were upset when I told you I loved you.”

“I did not think you were serious. I have heard you say it before to others.”

“But this time I mean it.”

“You love my counterpart.”

“You are your counterpart!” Kirk growled. “And you’ve been considering other options. Leila… Harkness… Anyone but me.” With a shake of his head he glared at the bed. “I don’t want to be stuck with someone who doesn’t really want me.”

“I have expressed my desire for you.”

“Have you?” Kirk queried. “Because this is all just my subconscious. I’m dreaming! I know this is all just going on in my head and real you has no idea how much your rejection hurt me.” 

And with that Kirk woke up. The chronometer told him six hours had passed. Spock was not beside him in bed.

^.~

Kirk ate the breakfast McCoy had programmed him to eat. It felt like it was automatic with no real pleasure. While he ate he went over the dreams he had experienced in the past few days. None of them could be real, could they? Were they just his mind’s way of trying to explain what he experienced in waking life? Some of it could be a connection… The dream of Harkness being immortal had been true. Some part of Spock’s subconscious could be leaking into his own… But probably not to the extent where they could have actual conversations. 

Besides… What would create such a connection if they weren’t actually T’hy’la as Spock had originally claimed? There was no T’hy’la bond or mating bond or any other kind of bond. There was no reason to believe they could have actual, full dialogue when they weren’t melded. That was just silly. So in reality all the dreams had just been his own brain trying to make sense of the situation. There was nothing to explain why Spock had rejected him when he proclaimed his love… And there was nothing to explain why Spock had called him T’hy’la last night. Had last night even happened? There was no physical evidence that he had done anything other than take a shower. No Vulcans in his bed. True, he woke up naked, but that easily could have been because he fell asleep after his shower and he dreamt about Spock watching him shower. Yes… That had to be it. 

Relieved that everything had been a dream Kirk got dressed. His schedule from Bones told him to rest for four hours before having lunch. 

An hour into reading his book his door chimed. “Come in.”

Captain Jack Harkness stepped into the cabin. “I’ve come to give my goodbyes… And my thanks.”

Kirk stood up to meet the time traveler in the middle of the room. “Your repairs are all done?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Well then… I suppose this is goodbye.”

Harkness smiled at the young captain and leaned in to lightly kiss his lips.

Kirk froze and stared back at the time traveler. 

“I regret that we didn’t get a chance to get to know each other better. I think you’ll find that I’m not nearly as… Cocky as you think I am.” Harkness leaned in for another kiss, lingering just a tiny bit longer. “How was Pon Farr?”

“It was… Alright.” Kirk breathed just as his lips were stolen again. 

“Just alright?” Harkness teased. “Are you sore?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever ejaculate again…” Kirk answered.

“Ever?” Harkness chuckled and reached down to cup Kirk’s crotch in his hand. “That good? He milked you dry?”

“I’ll… Recover.” 

“Of course you will.” Harkness kissed deeper, pushing his tongue into Kirk’s mouth as he rubbed the captain’s genitals. “You feel nice.”

“Mmm…” Kirk grunted as he felt himself become erect. Maybe Captain Jack Harkness wasn’t so bad once you got to know him. 

Harkness released Kirk’s genitals and reached up to cup Kirk’s face in his hands. “You are absolutely breathtaking, James T Kirk.” His fingertips touched Kirk’s features as if committing them to memory. “You will outshine them all.” And there was another kiss to Kirk’s lips, stealing his breath as he deepened the kiss.

“Ahem…” Someone politely cleared their throat.

Kirk managed to peel himself away from the time traveler to see Spock standing by the door. “Spock?”

“Your door was open.”

Kirk blinked at the door, wondering why the automatic close didn’t engage. “Sorry.”

“Captain Harkness… Your craft is ready.” Spock informed the time traveler. 

“Just saying goodbye…” Harkness answered with one last quick kiss. “Take care of yourself, kid.” And with that he was out the door.

Kirk stood in the middle of the cabin, staring back at Spock who stayed near the door. 

Spock’s nostrils flared and a soft growl escaped him before he turned on one foot to leave.

“Wait!” Kirk called out.

Spock froze.

“Did… We…? Umm…” At a loss for words, Kirk shook his head.

“I do not remember much of what I went through. I know it started on New Vulcan but we somehow ended up here. I came back to myself over there…” Spock answered, indicating where Kirk’s bed was located. 

“So you don’t remember New Vulcan?”

“I have pieces of memory.”

“You don’t remember what we said… Or did?”

“When I am in my primal mind… I am not myself. I am sorry if I hurt you.”

“You didn’t really hurt me…” Kirk was quick to answer. “Not physically anyway… Maybe you damaged my pride a bit. No big deal. Won’t be the first time.”

Spock made a face, unsure.

“Spock, I’m not in a relationship with your counterpart. I mean, yes… We’re friends and I love him as a… A… I don’t know. There’s no word for what he is to me. He knows me better than I know myself. But I’m not going to marry him or anything. I am the only one who can help him through his Pon Farr because of what my counterpart was to him. But I… He’s not…” Kirk shook his head and shrugged. “I know what ‘ashayam’ means. I know what ‘T’hy’la’ means. I know Pon Farr, Plak Tow, Kolinahr… I know Fal-Tor-Pan.” Kirk took a deep breath and reflected on the words Ambassador Spock had taught him. “I know that you don’t have feelings for me… That my participation in your Pon Farr was only because we are mentally compatible.”

Spock took a deep breath as if bracing himself. “Captain…”

“And I know we’re not actually T’hy’la because in order to be that we have to be lovers… Which we’re not.”

Spock took another deep breath. “The word you are looking for to describe what my counterpart is to you is ‘T’hy’la.’ It is an ancient bond that connects those who share the same katra. One katra in two bodies. And when they meet…” The Vulcan took several steps forward and lifted his hand into a ta’al.

Kirk echoed his movements, touching their hands together.

“When they meet they are drawn to each other… For they are one being.”

“Are you going with Captain Jack Harkness?”

“No.”

“Why not? He can give you your entire lifetime. You won’t ever lose him.”

“I will not go with Captain Jack Harkness because he is not the other half of my katra.” 

“But he… He… Sucked your fingers.”

“I did not feel pleasure from what he did.” Spock stated, threading their fingers together.

“Why not?”

“He is not my T’hy’la.” Spock answered as he leaned in to lightly kiss Kirk’s lips. 

Kirk pulled away and licked his lips. “So… You don’t hate me?”

“I told you it was not hate I felt for you… But possession.”

“When did you tell me that?” Kirk breathed.

Spock paused and thought on it for a long moment before shaking his head. “I do not recall. But I know we had this discussion.” The Vulcan pushed himself into the human’s space and kissed him again. 

They traveled back across the room until Kirk encountered the bed with the back of his legs and sat down. “I told you I loved you… While you were in Plak Tow. You did not react well.”

Spock straightened up, standing between Kirk’s knees. “I thought you forgot whom you were speaking to… That it was meant for my counterpart and not me.”

“I know who I was with when I said it. I thought you were mad because… Of all the others I’ve been with.”

“Does it bother you that I have been with others as well?”

“Maybe a little… Uhura is my friend and you were pretty harsh when you dumped her for Leila. But I’m not really one to talk considering how many people I’ve been with. It must bother you.”

“I am jealous.” Spock answered without inflection as he pushed Kirk back onto the bed and sat on his hips. 

“You are?”

“When I saw Jack Harkness kissing you…”

“Were you jealous?” 

“I found myself pleased that he was leaving.” 

“Why?”

Spock leaned down and kissed his captain breathless. Pulling away he began to undress Kirk, starting with his shirt.

“Are you still affected by Pon Farr?” Kirk watched Spock strip him with interest. His trousers and underwear were the next to be removed.

“Negative. But our bond is not yet fully consummated. I am eager to rectify that oversight.” Spock paused in his work to look down at Kirk’s naked body beneath him. “Unless you do not wish for us to…”

“No!” Kirk sat up, wrapping his arms around his lap full of Spock. “No… I want that. With you… It’s just… What sort of bond is this?” 

“T’hy’la.” Spock answered. 

“Aren’t we already?”

“I have not taken you as my lover.” Spock breathed. “I… Believe I attempted to but I was unsuccessful.”

“We have had sex.” Kirk remarked. 

Spock rose and began to undress, folding his things and setting them aside. “It is not the same. The Time of mating is different than rejoining of katra.” Eagerly he guided Kirk to lay more fully upon the bed before straddling him. Leaning down, he rested his body over Kirk’s. “You may touch me… Remember how you started to touch me in the transporter room after Omicron Ceti III? You were initiating this joining.”

“I thought I was touching her sides.” Kirk answered, but placed his hands against Spock’s sides, feeling the smooth skin beneath his fingertips. “Your heartbeat seems faster than usual.” Pressing a palm against the flutter, he assessed Spock’s heartbeat. 

Spock moaned and kissed beneath Kirk’s chin.

Kirk’s hands worked their way down to Spock’s ass and squeezed them. “You feel so good.” His fingertips played up Spock’s spine, resting on his waist. “Commander… According to your counterpart we already share a bond. I believe your thoughts have been slipping into my unconscious mind when I sleep. I dream things only you have been told. Is this really necessary?”

“I will not know until I meld with you.” Spock answered, not bothering to move from his spot.

“Then meld with me to find out. If your goal is to find out if we’re bonded … Then just do it.”

Spock sat up, looking down at Kirk. “You do not wish to engage in coitus at this time?” The Vulcan’s eyes scanned down to the human’s erect genitals as if to assess his physical response. 

“Spock…” Kirk sighed and looked away. “I get it… We share a bond. But you don’t even like me. Why do you want to have sex with me? I understand you needed me during your Time… But that’s the only time you’ve ever shown interest in me. You had more interest in Jack Harkness than you ever had for me.”

“That is not true.” Spock answered. “I never had interest in Jack Harkness.”

“You let him suck your fingers. You let him tempt you with eternal companionship.”

“And yet when my Time came I chose you.”

“Only as a temporary solution. You said you would find another mate for next time!” Kirk snapped back.

“As I mentioned before… I do not completely recall what I said during Plak Tow. I regret that my words caused you to think I did not want you.”

“I know what I am… I know what people say about me. I know about my reputation.”

“And why was it that you felt driven to be with other people? What need did that fill?”

“I…” Kirk blinked up at the Vulcan that sat astride him. “I was lonely.”

“Explain.”

“I felt hollow… Empty. Like a part of me is missing.”

Spock leaned forward, his hands on each side of Kirk’s head. “Did it occur to you that I am what you are missing? You kept calling me T’hy’la. Do you know what that means?” And then Spock kissed Kirk, pushing his tongue into the human’s mouth. 

Kirk took delight in sucking on Spock’s tongue. For a long time his entire senses were filled with Spock. His hands touched, his mouth tasted, his ears heard, and his nose smelled. Everything was filled with Spock… Even his mind. There was a flash of light and Kirk found himself in his mind space.

Spock stood beside the human.

“We’re melded?” Kirk asked.

Spock smirked with amusement in his eyes.

“So… Where is this bond?” 

Spock held up his hand, first two fingers extended and Kirk mirrored him. As they touched something bright and alive sparked between them, filling the mind space with its energy. 

Kirk blinked at the intensity, using his free hand to shield his eyes. It did him no good since they were inside the mind. “What is that?”

“It is our bond.” Spock answered, studying the patterns of energy. “Fascinating.”

“What’s fascinating?”

“This is more than a T’hy’la bond. There is also a marriage bond.”

Kirk broke contact and immediately fell out of the meld. Coming back into his physical body he gasped for air. “What?”

Spock calmly sat up to look down at Kirk. “We are married.”

“Since when?”

“It must have happened during my Time. Coitus during Plak Tow consummates tentative marriage bonds into full bonds.”

“We had a tentative marriage bond?” Kirk asked. “Since when?”

Spock went silent and carefully dismounted from Kirk’s hips to sit on the bed. “I do not know. After T’Pring died my bond with her was broken. My mind would have reached out to the closest compatible minds.”

“Spock… That was… Years ago. You never noticed?”

“I was with Nyota.”

“And then you cheated on her to be with Leila.”

“I was incomplete with Nyota. The pollen made me believe I had a connection with Leila.”

“Until I knocked some sense into you.”

“You called yourself T’hy’la. I saw the way you look at my counterpart… And the love he has for you when he looks back at you. I realized that I had been foolish to not recognize what he had hinted at. I thought it was too late to be with you.”

“Your counterpart kept telling me that you wanted me… I didn’t believe him. I couldn’t see it. You seemed indifferent to me.”

“I believed I could never be with you.”

“Never be with me? Do you want to be with me, Spock? Forget about the bond… What is it you want?”

“I want…” Spock took a deep breath and focused on his captain naked before him. “I desire to spend the rest of my life at your side.”

Spock’s words struck Kirk and he flinched. “That… Is not possible, Spock. How old is your counterpart? He’s at least 150 Earth years. Humans do not live that long. His own Kirk died around 60…”

“Then I will always be at your side for the rest of your life.”

Kirk swallowed hard. “Is that fair to you?”

“You forget, Jim… My mother was human. My father knew her lifespan would be much shorter than his own and yet he married her anyway. Like my father I shall marry for love.”

Kirk blushed and stared down at his hands. “You love me?”

Spock reached out and lightly touched the human’s cheek, feeling the heat of the blush against his palm. “T’hy’la…”

Kirk launched himself into Spock’s arms, embracing him and kissing all the exposed skin he could find. Since Spock was naked there was a lot.

Spock surrendered himself, falling back upon the bed with his knees open to allow his human between them. “Join us, please?”

“You want me to fuck you?” Kirk teased.

“Yes.” Spock answered.

Kirk reached down and found Spock’s body to be open. “How…?”

“A Vulcan has complete control over their body.” 

“Of course…” Kirk chuckled softly but didn’t remove his fingers. Instead he explored, testing the pliant sphincter. His penis was pressed against Spock’s oily organ so it became sufficiently lubed. “Are you sure?”

“T’hy’la… Do not tease me.” Spock whispered in a voice that sounded more like his counterpart.

Kirk slid in and paused, feeling himself surrounded by Spock’s tightening muscles. His hands groped for the Vulcan’s and he threaded their fingers together before giving an experimental thrust.

Spock moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. “Take me, Ashayam.”

Kirk bowed his head and moved, feeling the way they slid together. Sex was something Kirk had always been good at. It was easy and fun. It released a lot of endorphins and it was intoxicating. Sex with Spock was something else entirely. For a moment he lost track of who was inside of whom. There was a pressure in his chest and a flutter in his belly as the base of his cock. His hands felt an electrical tingle that seemed to travel up his arm into his body. And all the while Spock made noises below him as if he was a primal being that needed this union as much as eat and sleep. There was a hunger and a satiation all at once. “Spock?”

Spock pulled his right hand out of Kirk’s grip and pressed it to the human’s face, melding them.

Suddenly Kirk climaxed. His testicles released pulse upon pulse as if they hadn’t spent the past three days being milked dry. Perhaps the source came from his toes for they tingled along with his fingertips. The tingling worked its way up his appendages to concentrate in his core and his cock responded by releasing several more pulses of pleasure. Losing all his strength he collapsed atop the Vulcan panting for breath as the room started to dim and go black.

^.~

Kirk woke up in bed. For a moment he wondered if he had experienced another dream. Rolling over he found himself face to face with Spock who slumbered in the bed beside him. The Vulcan’s eyes opened. “Hello, Spock.”

“Jim…” Spock answered, his voice low and gravely like his counterpart.

“Did we…?”

“Affirmative, husband…” Spock replied as he rolled onto his back.

“So… We are married?”

Spock closed his eyes and gave a deep breath in response.

Kirk scooted closer and rested his head on the Vulcan’s chest. “What do we have planned for the day, husband?”

“You are due for another meal in two minutes. Then you have another three hours of rest until your next feeding.”

“You know McCoy’s schedule…” Kirk mused as he kissed Spock’s nipple.

“McCoy has placed me on the same schedule. We shall endure it together.”

“Together? That’s how we endure everything else life throws at us.”

“Indeed.” Spock smirked with much affection in his too human eyes.

“Indeed.” Kirk echoed as he kissed his Vulcan on the lips. 

Both ignored the replicator for another fifteen minutes.

\--Fin


End file.
